


The Dragon and The Wolf

by Floridaxgirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Game of Thrones fanfiction - Freeform, Inspired by Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floridaxgirl/pseuds/Floridaxgirl
Summary: Hope you guys enjoy my second fanfiction. Feel free to leave comments! I'd love to hear your thoughts.All characters belong to George R. R. Martin.





	The Dragon and The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy my second fanfiction. Feel free to leave comments! I'd love to hear your thoughts.  
> All characters belong to George R. R. Martin.

The bitter winds of the North cut through the thin layer of blackened silk that Daenerys Targaryen had chosen to dress in for the night, goosebumps rising on the exposed flesh of her arms and shoulders. She stood along the railing at the bow of the ship. Her gaze cast upwards, following the fading outlines of her two remaining children, Drogon and Rhaegal, as they flew out towards the horizon. Two hulking masses, one of black and one of green, grew smaller and smaller against a painted setting sun. Hues of orange, red, yellow, and violet streaked across the horizon as they slowly faded towards an all-encompassing blackness that met the sea as night quickly fell.

The seaport town of White Harbor could be seen faintly in the distance, illuminated by the setting sun, an even smaller speck than the retreating forms of her dragons. They were still a good night’s rest away from docking in port. The air was thick with salt that burned her lungs as she breathed, a sensation she’d become accustomed to on the long journey from Meereen to Dragonstone. It was the smell that ultimately got to her. Her stomached rolled as the revolting stench of rotting fish mixed with brine hit her newly heightened senses and sent her hunching over the railing. She retched violently, tears pricking at her eyes as bile burned at the back of her throat for what felt like the hundredth time today.

A gentle, comforting hand pressed against her lower back. Of course he’d found her. He had a way of knowing exactly when she would become ill.

 _“Daenerys…”_ His voice was soft, laced with understanding and an undertone of worry that hadn’t left since the moment he had pieced together what was ailing her. She straightens, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand as daintily as she could manage before turning to face him with weary eyes.

Jon Snow, Lord of Winterfell and King in the North, stood next to her. His gaze cast not upon her face but downwards at the covered area of her stomach as if he could see straight through the layers of fabric, skin and muscle. As if he could see the hidden secret that lie underneath, a secret that only the two of them knew. She was with child. _His child._

A child bore from two houses, Stark and Targaryen. A child of two worlds, Westeros and Essos. A child of _Ice_ and _Fire_ that despite the inconceivable odds of even existing, would one day rule the seven kingdoms of Westeros.

His brown eyes, so dark in the setting sun that they were almost black, finally tore themselves from her stomach to meet her own. They were ablaze with such fierce intensity that she brought a delicate hand up to caress his cheek. They softened visibly as he leaned into her touch and let out the breath he had been holding in. Their combined fear was nearly tangible in the cool night air, longing and a hint of desperation mixing together to create a deadly mix of emotions between the two.

The Dragon and The Wolf had unknowingly sealed their fates as both rulers and lovers, in a single self-indulgent night.

May **The Stranger** watch over those that would seek to harm their child in the troubling times to come. For death would surely seem a far kinder fate than what would await them at the hands of Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow.


End file.
